Fight For?
by silverdranzer
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke comes back after joining Orachimaru to look at the villiage he once new. He comes to find out some very intresting facts about his old team and starts to question his decision. Please Review.


Hey people, thought I'd try my hand at a oneshot.

Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or..r..r..r..KAKASHI! -cries holding kakashi plushi-

* * *

"It's been a while," Sasuke spoke softly to the morning air as he walked stealthy into the villiage. No one was around; too busy sleeping thinking Kohona was safe and well. To bad for them it wouldn't last very long, Orachimarou was planning his revenge on the entire of Kohona and no one was to be left standing.

"Hey Riku!" the childish voice caught Sasuke off guard and he threw himself into the shadows watching as a short red haired genin bounded down the street. "Hm, I could've sworn I saw her. Oh well," he laughed throwing his hands behind his head to cradle it. "I was going to wish her good luck for the test tomorrow, since we got like the hardest sensei and all."

Sasuke snorted slightly and turned his head. It was time for him to go. "He didn't even sense I was there," he thought somewhat amused. He didn't block his chakra when the boy had decided to come.

"Hey, who are you?" The boy asked facing away from him.

"I don't think that matters," Sasuke answered and turned to face his back. The tone brought out a memory of a silver haired ninja during their preparations against Gaara. Kakashi was always wiser than his years but why would a child bring back memories of his sensei?

"But you were hiding," the boy turned his deep blue eyes suddenly reminded him of another blue eyed character. "You wouldn't have needed to do that unless you weren't suppose to be here. So I guess the question is why are you here?"

"The question that should be asked is why you are here," Sasuke shot back. "It's a little early for practice isn't it."

The boy blushed and bit his lip, for a second Sasuke thought his hair had lightened and turned pink. In his place for a moment, only a moment, he thought he saw Sakura feeling out of place because of his presence and acting like Hinatai.

"Your hitai-ate," the boy's tone caught him off guard and Sasuke snapped out of it. "I...I...It has a slash through it…you're a missing nin!" The boy took several steps back and raised an arm above his head as if not believing it. That look of shock and amazement took Sasuke back to several years ago when he had first learned of his brother's betrayal and murderous deed. It scared him.

"Be quiet," he made it a point to look away and still act as though he was unaffected. "I won't hurt you."

"Why are you here?!" This time the boy growled and for a second he thought he heard Naruto's voice in righteous anger and trapped rage. Looking at him Sasuke felt lightheaded. How could he be so much like both Sakura and Naruto? Self-conscious like her one minute than filled with confidence the next, he was so much like Naruto, changing moods within a seconds time.

"Do you honestly think you could stop me?" He asked coldly feeling a slight pain in his shoulder. Thinking about Naruto had arisen his will to fight and he was struggling to suppress it.

"No," The boy said aloud realizing his own limits.

"I'm taking my leave," Sasuke turned to walk away.

"Why would you do that?"

Sasuke stopped in mid step but didn't turn.

"I mean why would you want to kill people just because they're there? Do you get some satisfaction or does the fact that many of them or innocent thrill you."

Sasuke stood unsure how to answer him. What do you say to a question like that? "You shouldn't ask questions like that," he instead dodged giving an answer.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha aren't you?" he continued to ask curiously.

Sasuke half turned, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," the boy frowned a little his face no longer showing fear but weariness. "I may be flunking everything right now, but I was there a year ago when you left and I remember seeing a picture of you. An old man with grey hair, a mask, and his hitai-ate covering one eye was holding it at the big rock dedicated to all the ninja's that had died during missions."

For some reason he didn't seem to see any reason for with holding that information as he continued. "I remember it well because he crying and dressed in a jounin uniform and it seemed odd. Plus he kept repeating over and over that he had failed them and he was sorry. He said he was sorry for not rescuing Rin when he should have so that he would be alive. He also said he was sorry for handing over a kid named Naruto for the fourth to seal the demon fox and for not watching Naruto as he grew up to protect him from the bad words as well as glares that came his way. He said he was sorry for not noticing Itachi's frail sense of reality before leaving the ANBU in his hands, for not being here to stop Itachi from killing the Uchiha clan for not being strong enough to track him down and kill him. He said he was sorry for letting Sasuke walk away and that he had failed everything since the day his father had died.

Then he slammed his fist into the ground and cried even harder as it started to rain. He called himself a bunch of names and blamed himself for everything that had gone wrong, from his father's death, the Great War, the demon fox, to letting his team once again fail. He said it was all his fault and I don't think it is or was."

Sasuke listened intently. So Kakashi sensei was blaming himself for things that had happened in the past and for how things had happened with the new team seven. "Good," he thought smirking mentally. "Someone should. If he had the power to prevent it than he should have," he thought. The idea of his teacher crying shamefully wouldn't process though; he could hardly believe it, the Great Copy Nin crying because fate was against him.

"I probably wouldn't have remembered if he wasn't the town's gossip yesterday."

Sasuke looked at him waiting. "He was a good ninja apparently. It's said that he killed himself like his father did, or so I heard. Everyone was so upset about it and crying, even the Hokaga looked sad enough to send tears springing into my mother's eyes."

"Kakashi was dead?" the words refused to make any sense. His invincible teacher whom seemed to overcome almost anything that came his way and rivaled even his brother in the use of the sharingan was gone. "He took the coward's way out," he thought. "That isn't like you Kakashi."

"So if you're really Sasuke, I thought you should know. But why, why would you become the exact person you were trying to kill to avenge your dead clan? Why did you become like him? Why did you become just like your brother?"

Sasuke's head jerked up in surprise as he watched the younger male look at him with those same worried eyes that Sakura and Naruto used to give him every now and then. His expression turned grim as he looked away from his eyes. For some reason he was unable to leave the other's presence. It was as if he had cast a spell on him making him listen as he was judged. "I'm nothing like Itachi," he spoke angry that the boy would even think such a thing. His brother was a monster and didn't deserve to live.

"You're lying," Surprisingly the boy spoke with courage as he took a step forward. "You're just like him because you're scared to be yourself. You ran away from your village, your home, murdering all those around you who truly cared about you. Your team mates, Kakashi who killed himself, Sakura who can't stop crying, Naruto who ran off so he wouldn't have to face it. You've murdered who they truly were and what you had here. Things will never be the same between you or them again and there's nothing you can do to change it.

Face it, your power hungry to defeat someone that you don't have to. Killing him won't solve anything, it won't bring your parents back nor will it bring back the family you've always dreamed about. Instead of becoming a great ninja and honoring your clan name or better yet your own, you've run off to be a slave and left your village without a second thought. Even if you were to kill him, what then? You'd have nothing left." He took several steps closer as the older boy began to shake feeling unsteady.

"You don't have to prove anything by killing him especially if it means the having to use the help of Orachimaru. All you're doing is hurting yourself and everyone else. You're hurting the innocent, just like him."

Sasuke had had enough. Moving faster than the youngster could ever dream he stabbed the kunai deep into his stomach and watched as he slid to the ground.

"No ones innocent," he stated firmly turning and walking away.

A whisper slid across his ear smoothly, "Then what are you fighting for?"

Sasuke stopped. If Kakashi fought for Kohona, Obito for the weak, the Fourth for justice, Rin for peace, Sakura for love and Naruto for respect what did he fight for? There was no purpose for his battles but the fact that they were all warm ups for Itachi whom he shouldn't have even been fighting in the first place because everyone was guilty of something so every one deserved to die, even himself. So why exactly was he fighting?

* * *

Hope you liked the one shot. Thank you for reading. Any ideas what Sasuke could possibly be fighting for when he left to be with Orachimaro? (not like that) Let me know and I know it's a one shot but please review. 


End file.
